Punishment
by MyHeart'sBeatingFaster
Summary: Elena removes the dagger from Elijah and tries to negotiate with him. Elijah doesn't think she deserves to be forgiven so quickly. He thinks she should be punished. One-shot. Basically all just M. Elejah.


**I saw a picture on Instagram and it gave me the inspiration to write this little something.**

 **(I don't own the Vampire Diaries or these characters)**

 **-Ace**

Elena knew she had no other choice. Klaus was here and _he_ was the only one who could help, she just hoped she hadn't ruined everything and she could persuade him to stick to their deal. She listened in the hallway on the top floor of the Boarding house, waiting a few minutes before she crept along the floorboards. Mapping out her steps to avoid the ones she knew were old and loose. She held her hands close to herself, her body practically shaking with trepidation, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her. She made it down to the basement without any interference from Stefan or Damon and she mentally gave a sigh of relief, half the work was over.

The darkness that surrounded the tunnel through the basement filled her with fear, but she couldn't second guess herself. She needed to do this. _It's the right thing. You can't get scared._ She mentally pushed herself onwards, reaching the door that held her salvation or her undoing. She pushed down the handle slowly, taking in a deep breath as the sight of Elijah's burnt, desiccating body came into view.

Cautiously, she walked over to him and knelt beside his body, her hand reaching around the dagger protruding from his chest. She had to choke back the bile resting at the base of her throat as she pulled on the blade, surprised at how much strength she had to use to get it to budge. Finally, the tip left his body and she flung it to the side and collapsed backwards, leaning on the wall for support. Now all she had to do was wait.

Time ticked by slowly as Elena waited for Elijah to wake. The colour was returning to his face. Slowly. It gave her time to let her mind wander. _How angry would Elijah be?_ She _had_ stabbed him. She wished she could go back in time and stop herself from listening to the Salvatore's. Her mind seemed to focus more as the room filled with static and Elijah's body convulsed, bones snapping back into place. She crawled over to him as he gasped for air.

"Elijah. It's me, Elena."

"I can't be here." Elijah croaked out, his voice hoarse as air eluded him.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked confused.

"I-I can't breathe." Elijah struggled to stand as Elena wrapped an arm around him. He tried to leave the basement but he was disoriented and crashed into the wall. He tried again, this time leaving the room as Elena ran after him to find the front door wide open and Elijah bent at the knee at the threshold.

He tried to enter the house but an invisible barrier stopped him, Elena flinched at the angry expression marring his face.

"What happened?" Elijah began to question her when she interrupted him.

"Shh-"She pointed to her ear and then upstairs to indicate they were not alone. "Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?" He flung her own question back at her.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled the dagger out in her palm, slowly moving it closer towards him. He looked at her, still angry and slightly bewildered that she would hand it over to him as he reached out and brought it into his possession.

"We can talk, but not here."

Elijah motioned for her to leave the house and after a moments contemplation she did. She didn't have a choice. Klaus was here and she wanted her original deal with Elijah.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as she gave him the keys to her car.

"I have a safe house." He replied as they sat in the car. "It's not too far from here."

The car journey was spent with Elena filling Elijah in on what had happened since he'd been gone. His body was tense and his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as Elena told him of Klaus's arrival. She noticed his posture and swallowed trying to think of anything she could say.

"Elijah…I'm really sorry for what I did." She stared at the side of his face. "I wish I could change what happened."

Elijah was silent as his hands on the wheel loosened a bit. "But you can't." His voice was stern and eyes cold as he turned his head to look at her.

Elena ducked her head down, shamed for what she had done. No amount of wishing and hoping would undo her mistake.

They arrived at Elijah's safehouse about 30 minutes later, it was a modern art deco house, not something she could picture Elijah owning. She expected some kind of Victorian mansion. They entered the house and Elena looked around the place with barely concealed wonderment and scarcely acknowledged Elijah excusing himself to change. The outside may have been modern, but the inside was set to a more traditional taste. Vast shelves of books covered the walls and expensive materials lined the sofa's.

Elena was brought back into the room when Elijah cleared his throat. She turned and saw him in a new suit and his face was free of dirt, obviously he had showered too. Elena's phone rang and they broke eye contact, she pulled it from her jacket that was hanging over the back of a chair.

"Hello?"

"Elena," Stefan's voice sounded relieved. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Elijah." Elena told him straightforward.

"I'm coming to get you."

"No, Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone." Elena's voice left no room for argument.

"But Ele-"

Elena interrupted him. "No but's. Just stay away until I'm done and make sure Damon doesn't do anything stupid." She hung up the phone and turned back around to Elijah. The corners of his mouth slightly turned up as he held out his hand, indicating she should relinquish her phone. He smirked when she placed it in his hand.

"I think I've proven myself Elijah. I want to renegotiate." Elena implored him.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with."

"But, Elijah, I said I was sorry for what happened and I really meant it. I need you to help me. You're the only one who can kill Klaus and keep my family safe." Elena practically begged him, if it took begging she would do it.

Elijah watched her unravel in front of him. Did she really think this would work? Obviously, she had to know there would be some kind of repercussions from her actions.

"You say you're sorry, Elena, but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you." He walked over to her, invading her personal space. "You betrayed me." His hand gripped her hip. "Actions have consequences." He spun her around so her back was pressed to his front. "Don't you think you should be punished, Elena?" He whispered into her ear. He smirked as he felt a shiver work its way down her spine.

Elena's breath shuddered at the feel of Elijah's body pressed so close to her own. His hand slowly inching its way up her stomach, ghosting along her skin.

"What are you going to do?" Elena cringed at how uncharacteristically husky her voice sounded.

Elijah ran his nose up and down her neck, moaning slightly at how good she smelled. "I'm going to make sure you never do something like this again." He punctuated his sentence with a nip to her ear and Elena's legs nearly gave way between her.

She gasped as her pulled her tighter to his body and felt a gust of air as he flashed them to his room with his vampire speed.

His front still pressed to her back, his hands slid up her torso, taking her shirt up with it. His hands reached just under her breasts as he pulled her arms above her head and removed her t-shirt, throwing it on the floor beside them. His cool hands immediately touching her heated skin again, she gasped as he pushed his groin into her, feeling his erection against her backside.

She wished she could feel his lips on her, but this was a punishment and Elijah wouldn't give her what she wanted. This was about him getting what he wanted.

Her bra was quickly removed and the cold air hit her body, causing her already hard nipples to tighten painfully. Still Elijah gave her no relief. His hands travelled lower, down to her jeans and he flicked the button open the sound of the zipper practically bouncing around the room, only one other noise; Elena's breathless sighs.

He moved around to her front as he lowered her jeans and she stepped out of them before they were carelessly abandoned. For the first time since this started she got a look at Elijah's face. His eyes were dark as night and heated as they raked over her body. Soon, her lacy underwear was removed and her heart started beating faster than it already was. Elijah stood as he removed his jacket and went to sit on the edge on the bed.

Elena stood there, exposed, breathless and flushed. Elijah raised his arm forward to direct her in front of him. When she stood directly before him, Elijah took her arm and moved her body so her stomach was pressed flat against his thighs, his penis digging into her side slightly, her head hanging over to the side and her ass in the air.

"You've been very bad, Elena." Elijah spoke as he ran his hand through her hair, the other resting just at the small of her back. "Do you understand why I'm punishing you?"

Elena swallowed as she allowed Elijah's hands to run over her body. "Yes." She managed to croak out.

"Why is that Elena?"

"Because I betrayed your trust, Elijah." She spoke solemnly as the guilt of what she did still haunted her.

Elijah was pleased with her answer. "And you accept this punishment?"

"I do." Elena was breathless again.

"Good, let's begin." Elijah brought down his hand on her behind, the sound resonating in the room. Elena yelped as his hand hit her skin. Obviously, he didn't use his vampire strength. He wanted to punish her not maim her. Again, his hand came down, swatting the other side. Elena tried to hold in her squeals, truthfully it was not overly painful, but it left a stinging sensation. She knew Elijah was going easy on her.

Elijah's hand left red patches of hot skin. Each strike warming her body. Every second of contact causing her to clench her thighs together. Elijah tried not to groan as her arousal permeated the air, her heavenly scent trying to distract him.

Elena's eyes opened from their previously screwed shut position, she'd lost all track of time, not knowing how long she had been bent over Elijah's lap. His cold hand now resting on the spots he'd tormented. _Is it over?_ Elena asked mentally, and honestly, she wasn't sure which answer she preferred. She was brought out of her thoughts when Elijah pulled on her mid-section so she was now again stood in front of him. It wasn't for long though and she was glad because her legs had no strength left in them.

Elijah brought her body closer to his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and lifted her slightly so her knees where rested on the bed at either side of his legs. Elena sighed at the feel of the cool air against her core. Elijah's hands slowly skated up her thighs, stopping where she needed him most. He smirked at her quiet moan. His fingers touched her lightly, barely there, but Elena felt it. Aching so bad her body was almost shaking for him. He continued to barely touch her, his light caresses driving her crazy. She was so frustrated she thought she would cry. She tried to press herself against his hand but that earned her another strike to her stinging flesh.

"Ah-ah, Elena." Elijah chided her, his breath hitting her skin. "You don't want to be bad again. Do you?"

"No, Elijah." Elena spoke shakily, not sure how much longer she could last without collapsing.

Elijah shocked her when he kissed her torso where his head was facing. "You want to be good, don't you?"

Elena moaned as he applied the tiniest amount of pressure to her clit. "Yes, Elijah."

"Are you going to be a good girl for me, Elena?" He spoke huskily.

"I will." Elena gripped the back of his neck a bit tighter as his fingers worked their way over her throbbing centre.

"You know what happens to good girls, Elena? They get rewarded."

"I'll be good, Elijah." Elena moaned into the room, her head flung backwards.

"How can I trust you? Have you learnt your lesson?" Elijah asked as he touched her, but not applying the amount of pressure her body craved.

"I promise, Elijah. I promise I'll be good!" Elena cried out. "Please…" Her whole body begged him to give her release. He seemed he believed her as he flipped her over, her back now resting on the bed.

Elijah stood over her as he removed his clothes. Each button of his shirt popping open and revealing hard, flawless skin. Elena squirmed on the bed as Elijah took his time, throwing his shirt to the side to reveal his strong arms, flexing with his actions as Elena's eyes danced over his body, memorising each muscle and curve he had to offer. His trousers quickly followed, revealing he wasn't wearing any boxers as he stood bare before her. Her mouth grew dry as she looked over his perfect body. Every inch of him was perfect.

He reached out to steady himself on the bed as he positioned himself over her. Elena's breath hitched as their skin connected and Elijah leaned down to kiss her. His lips were soft and gentle a perfect juxtaposition from her punishment. Her reward was sweet and tender, his tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for entry which she granted with haste.

His mouth left hers and trailed kisses along her neck, hands reaching to massage her breasts. Elena hissed as he pinched her sore nipples, he soothed them with his tongue. Kissing his way down her torso he lavished her body with kisses and tiny bites with blunt teeth.

"Elijah." Elena moaned softly as he reached the apex of her thighs. Her hips bucked off the bed as his mouth connected with her aching core. He moaned at the taste of her, she was dripping with arousal and he ensured to savour every drop. His mouth moved on, far too quickly in Elena's mind, as he made his way back up her body. He kissed her again.

"Mmm," he moaned into her mouth. "Such a good girl, Elena."

"Yes, Elijah…please. I need you." Elena moaned as he whispered his sweet nothings in her ear and rubbed his penis along her folds before pushing himself inside her. She gasped as her body lifted off the bed, before Elijah's weight kept her down.

Sighs and moans filled the room, as Elijah moved in and out at of her at a steady pace. Their bodies so close together that his pelvis would bump against her clit every now and then. Her breathing became laboured as Elijah increased his speed and brought her leg high around his hip, angling himself deeper inside her. Elena appreciated it as her back arched and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Crescent shaped marks quickly disappeared from his body, healing quicker than she could make them.

She was almost there, her body tingling with anticipation. Elijah felt no need to hold back as Elena became undone beneath him and his final thrusts allowed him to feel his own release as he came inside her.

He unnecessarily caught his breath, his forehead rested against her own. He removed himself from inside her and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. He waited until Elena's breathing was more even before he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She furrowed her brow as he turned on the shower.

"Shh." He cooed as he kissed her hairline. When the water had warmed up enough he carried her inside the large shower and set her on her feet. "The water will help your muscles."

She sighed contently as the water cascaded down her back and steam filled the room. Elijah moved so he was under the water with her before taking a bar of soap and rubbing it all over her body. Elena had never felt so relaxed, Elijah's hands expertly massaged every sore muscle. Working softly, to remove the tension from her body. He put the soap down and helped the water remove the soap from her perfectly golden body.

His hands framed her face as he tucked some fallen hair behind her ears before kissing her softly. They left the shower and Elijah dried her body with a warm towel before dressing her in one of his shirts and tucking her back under the covers on his bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked him with doe eyes.

Elijah sighed as he walked back over to her. "I have to call my contacts." He kissed her again pushing her body down onto the bed. "Get some sleep, you'll be safe here until we can leave."

"Elijah." She asked before he had the chance to even move his hand from her face. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, Elena." His thumb ran over her bottom lip. "I forgive you."

Elena's eyes fluttered shut, her mind and body drained as Elijah left the room.

The End.


End file.
